VampFamily
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. The exCullens find out when they leave their exloves. They meet up with Bella's friends and are in for a suprise. They also form a band along the way. Adopted by peyton-alice.
1. Chapter 1 redone

_Thoughts_

I smiled as I walked out of Angela's house. Charlie kept telling me to hang out with other people than the Cullens. To make him happy I decided to go over the Angela's house for a while. We hung out and swam in her pool for a while. About ten minutes after we got into the pool, Angela's little brother and sister came outside and asked if they could join us. So for about two hours all four of us were having fun in the pool. After I while I had to get out. I had to get home to cook Charlie dinner. After playing outside with the Webbers and drying off, I pulled my supper short jeans and walked over to my new car. When I agreed to marry Edward, the Cullens bought me a black Mercedes Guardian. Even though I loved my truck, this car is the best car ever. I love the speed, but I can't go that fast because Edward freaks out every time I goes over 45. Before I could start the engine, my phone rang. I pulled my IPhone out, the one that the Cullens got me for Christmas, and saw that Charlie was trying to call me. I answered to phone to find out that he had to help a case in Seattle and then he was going to go fishing with Billy and Harry, so I had the house to myself till Thursday. Today was Saturday. I wasn't in the mood to back to the Cullen's house yet so I decide to meet Carlisle at work since he would be getting off soon.

I saw the hospital coming up on the right. I got ready to turn into the parking lot. I found a spot and parked in it. I couldn't find Carlisle's car anywhere.

_Oh yeah, he wanted to run to work today. He would appreciate a ride home today since he didn't have a car here. It feels nice coming to the hospital for once without being injured._

I walked in the waiting area. The nurse that was there saw me and said hi. I asked her if she knew when Carlisle was getting off.

"Oh he had to perform a surgery so he should be off as soon as he finishes with that."

I thanked her and waited for Carlisle to finish. I grabbed my IPhone to listen to my music. I went to the playlist full of the songs that I wrote. I hit shuffle. The first song to play was Magic.

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC [Ma-Magic]

Deep inside your dreams, is where you keep me.

To do it profitly, nobody knows but me those freaky things,

You do when you sleep.

I can make you X-rated, sex-acated fantasies real.

I'll have you wraped around my fingures,

boy, with my sex appeal.

And instinctively you come back to me,

cause your an addict and you'll have it.

You don't want to be free.

If you, If you make it.

Baby, i'll grant your wishes

Don't you take me for granted.

Cause my love will disapear like magic.

Uh-Oh under my spell now.

let go, is taking you down.

Just when you figure me out

My love will disapear..

[Ma-Magic]

Just keep it to your self, cause if you tell.

They'll take me away.

I only come to life, when your at rest.

I'm gone when you wake.

Come to my hiding place, boy let's get naked.

I'm in control.

You could have been my matrix, ?storminatrix?

Baby, let's go.

And instinctively you come back to me,

cause your an addict and you'll have it.

You don't want to be free.

My heart makes you so weak, it traps you this life?

If you, If you make it.

Baby, i'll grant your wishes

Don't you take me for granted.

Cause my love will disapear like magic.

Uh-Oh under my spell now.

that girl is taking you down.

Just when you figure me out

My love will disapear..

[Ma-Magic]

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

[Ma-Magic]

You can't tell my secrets babe,

it's just the code on my magic.

Got you enchanted babe,

all messed up from my magic.

If you, If you want me. [Baby]

If you, If you want me. [Baby]

If you, If you want me. [If you]

If you, If you want me.

If you make it, i'll grant your wishes

Don't you take me for granted.

Cause my love will disapear like magic.

under my spell now. it's taking you down.

Just when you figure me out.

My love will disapear

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

[Just like magic]

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

[Just like magic]

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

[cause my love will disapear like magic]

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

[under my spell]

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

[It's taking you down]

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC

Just like M-M-M-M-MAGIC [Ma-Magic]

Magic ended and Alejandro started.

She's got both hands in her pockets

And she won't look at you, won't look at you

She hides true love, en su bolsillo

She's got a halo around her finger around you

You know that I love you, boy

Hot like Mexico, rejoice

At this point I gotta choose

Nothing to lose

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro

I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch

Just smoke one cigarette and hush

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

Alejandro, Alejandro

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Alejandro, Alejandro

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Stop please, just let me go

Alejandro, just let me go

She's not broken, she's just a baby

But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad

And all those flames that burned before him

Now he's gonna firefight, got cool the bad

You know that I love you, boy

Hot like Mexico, rejoice

At this point I gotta choose

Nothing to lose

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro

I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch

Just smoke one cigarette and hush

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

Alejandro, Alejandro

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Alejandro, Alejandro

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Don't bother me, don't bother me, Alejandro

Don't call my name, don't call my name, bye Fernando

I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Alejandro

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch, Fernando

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro

I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch

Just smoke one cigarette and hush

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

Alejandro, Alejandro

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Alejandro, Alejandro

Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro

(Alejandro, Alejandro)

I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernado

(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch

(Alejandro, Alejandro)

Just smoke one cigarette and hush

Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto

(Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro)

Alejandro

I turned off my IPhone and put it back in my bag. I looked up to see Carlisle coming down the hallway. He looked shocked to see me. He came up to me and started looking me over.

"Ok Bella. Tell me, what did you hurt this time?" He finally asked when he couldn't see anything wrong with me.

"Nothing is wrong Carlisle. I was coming back from Angela's when I thought that you might want a ride home." A smiled appeared on his face.

"That is very sweet of you. Let me sign out and then we can go." He gave me a hug and then walked to the desk. He signed out and then we left the hospital. When I was driving home, Carlisle turned his head looking out the window. When I tried to see what he saw, I couldn't see anything other than forest. After a while I gave up and started looking out the front again. About half a mile in front of us at the side of the road, was Emmett and Jasper.

That was what Carlisle must have seen.

When we reached them, I stopped the car and rolled down Carlisle's window.

"Hey guys. Want a lift?"

They both nodded and got in the back of the car.

Once I started driving again, I asked, "So how was the hunt?"

A smile appeared on Emmett's face. "It was great. I got 4 bears."

I smiled at how he acted like a kid sometimes. "That's great. How about you Jasper? Catch anything good?"

"Nothing interesting: some elk, a lion, a couple of deer, and 2 bears."

I smiled even more at that. I know that he could tell because his smile also got bigger. "Nice."

I pulled into the Cullen's long driveway and turned off the car. When we got out we walked in quietly wanting to surprise everyone since no one came outside to meet us. We opened the front door was no one was there. We suddenly heard some weird noises. It sounded like the noises were coming out of Edward's room. Emmett ran up there to see what it was. He opened the door and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

We all ran up to see what Emmett had yelled about. When I got to the door I think my heart stopped. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were all naked on top of a naked Edward. They were all frozen in shock. I tore the wedding ring off of my finger and threw it at them. That seemed to get them out of their shock state.

They all tried to explain but what ever they said just made us madder. The four of us that are dressed looked at each other and we just turned around and left. They tried to stop us. If they were able to cry they would probability have tears running down all of their faces. No matter what they said stopped us from walking out on that door. Right as we reached the door, Edward and Alice screamed. They apparently saw that we weren't going to come back. Edward came up and grabbed my stopping me from going farther.

"Bella. Please. Don't leave me. I love you."

That just made me ever angrier. "Well you have a weird way of showing; having sex with people who I consider my sisters and my mother. Well I am done."

He gripped my arm tighter. I knew that there was going to be a bruise. I would get Katara to heal that later. "Bella don't leave me. I'll give you want you want. I'll change you into a vampire."

I laughed at that. "Why would that matter? The people who really do love me are willing to change me. Now let go of my arm before I force you to."

He laughed at that. "Now how would you force me to let you go? I am never going to let you go. I don't care if you love me. You are mine."

A smile appeared on my face. Suddenly my arm burst into flames. That made him let go and jump back. My sisters and mother hid behind him. As quickly as the flames came, they disappeared. I turned around and walked out the door with the ex-Cullens behind me.

R&R

Next chapter: Seeing some old friends and bella's true past.


	2. meeting the avatar ladies and soulmates

We walked out of the door and we all pilled into my car. I was in the driver's seat with Carlisle in the passenger's seat and Emmett and Jasper in the back. I started the car and pulled the car out of the Cullen's driveway for the last time.

Emmett and Jasper were shocked of my little fire trick.

"Bella...that was awesome! How did you do that? Your arm just suddenly burst into flames."

"Emmett I have been able to do that since I was born. I am a firebender."

"A fire-what?"

"A firebender."

"Ok that clears everything up."

Jasper smacked Emmett because how stupid he was acting. "Emmett isn't it obvious. A firebender is a person who can control fire." He replied in an emotionless voice.

"Oh. That's so cool!"

I smiled at how much of a kid Emmett was acting. I looked at Carlisle. He looked at me seeing pain in his eyes.

"Carlisle, none of this is your fault. Esme was a fool to betray you. You are such a great guy. Alice and Rosalie couldn't have been your daughters because children never hurt their father like that. As for Edward, the only thing I can say is that you should have let him die in 1918. The only reason that I'm happy that you didn't is because then I never would have found you guys and my real soul mate."

Carlisle looked at me with love in his eyes. He gave a hug, or the best that he could because I was driving.

Jasper looked confused. "Wait for a second Bella. How could you still believe that Edward is still your soul mate after what happened back there?"

I smiled at that. "Jasper, since we got in the car, did I say that Edward was my soul mate? I said I found him but I never said that it was Edward."

Emmett seemed to get more interested with that. "So who is your soul mate?"

A smirked appeared on my face. "I'll give you a hint. You all know this person. My other hint is that he is in this car."

The three men all looked at each other. They were all trying to figure out who it was. I just smirked and went back to focusing on driving to my real house.

"Bella, will you please tell us who your soul mate is? We can't figure it out." Emmett whined.

"I'll give you one more hint. The first time you see your soul mate, when the person is my kind, you see that person outlined the color of the element that they bend. When the person is a firebender, like me, there is a red outline around the person. If the person is a water bender, like my friend Katara, they will have a blue outline around them. If the person is an earthbender, then there is a green outline around the person. Lastly if the person is an Airbender, like my friend Ty Lee, then there is a gold outline around them." I looked in my mirror and noticed Jasper frozen in shock. I smirked.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Bella…are…you...are you?" He just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Yes Jasper, I am your soul mate. As for you, Carlisle and Emmett, I have already met your soul mates. They are great friends of mine, actually I live with them, and we are going to meet them right now." I pulled over to the side of the road. "Carlisle I don't mean to be rude, but can you go sit next to Emmett? I want to sit next to my soul mate." Carlisle smiled and got out of the car. He went to sit next to Emmett while Jasper came up and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and held it the rest of the way to my real home.

_(Time Skip)_

After about another hour of driving, we arrived at my home. The house was 4 stories tall with 3 decks and a balcony attached to every bedroom. The guys were gawking at it as they got out of the car. I smiled at that.

"There was a forest right behind the house and since no one lives for miles, so there are a ton of wild animals but not that many humans. There are three bedrooms, a training room, a music room, and a tech room. Every bedroom has a bathroom attached to it including one attached to the training room. The garage in the front is a four car garage. There is a garage in the back that holds five cars and that's were Ty Lee works on the car. Emmett you would love her." I explained as we walked up to the front door. I let go of Jasper's hand to get the key out of my pocket. I opened the door and put the key back into my pocket and Jasper reached for my hand.  
"Katara, Ty Lee I'm home. I brought the Cullens- well the ex-Cullens." There was no answer. So I dragged them down to the tech room. Sure enough, they were down there singing on the karaoke machine. They were singing to For Good from _Wicked_.

(Both):  
I have been changed for good

(Ty Lee):  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

(Katara):  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

(Both):  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

(Ty Lee):  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

(Katara):  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

(Both):  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

(Katara):  
And because I knew you...

(Ty Lee):  
Because I knew you...

(Both):  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...

As the two of them held the last note, I looked over at Carlisle and Emmett. They both stared at them frozen. Carlisle was starring at Katara, while Emmett was staring at Ty Lee. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that they were in love. Speaking of Jasper, I looked up to see his face. He was looking down to me with his eyes filled with love. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Hours of seconds later we broke out the kiss. Carlisle and Emmett were still frozen. Katara and Ty Lee still have yet to notice us.

"Hey Katara, Ty Lee I'm home. Look who I brought." They looked at me and Jasper and smiled and saw our hands intertwined. They both smiled but they froze when they saw Carlisle and Emmett. I let go of Jaspers hand and walked over to Ty Lee and Katara. I gave them both a hug, which seemed to snap everyone back to normal. I then dragged everyone back to the ex-Cullens. I was about to grab Jasper's hand but he decided to wrap his arm around my waist instead. "Katara, I would like you to meet your soul mate Carlisle. Ty Lee I would like you meet your soul mate Emmett." Carlisle and Katara held each other's hand. While Emmett went up and gave Ty Lee a bear hug. "Emmett, you need to be careful." Carlisle warned him like the father he is. Emmett just let go of Ty Lee. "Yes dad." Ty Lee then walked back a couple of steps which Emmett misread and became sad. Ty Lee then started to run at Emmett and flipped landing on Emmett's shoulder. "Ty Lee do not try to knock him out, save that for later." Katara warned Ty Lee. "Of course Mom." "Ok, now lets all get to know each other." I said dragging Jasper to the huge couch. I sat down and laid my head on his neck. "Who wants to go first?"

**R&R**

**I know I said that I would put Bella's past in this chapter, but I think that this was long enough of a chapter and I wanted to work on Rachel Volturi chapter 2. **

**Next chapter: The past will be reveled and anything else that I want to put in. **


	3. AN ADOPTION

I would like to say that I will no longer be writing VampFamily. I have lost all my ideas on what to do with this story. I am handing the story over to peyton-alice. again I am sorry about waiting so long to hand the story over.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
